Torago Mitsuki
Torago Mitsuki '(とらごみつき ''Torago Mi-tsuki) is one of the main characters of Dino Spirits Precure. Originally, she used to be '''Sabre (サーベル Sāberu), one of the generals of the Bifrost before being banished by King Gossa after a betrayal. Her alter-ego is Cure Jaw (キュアジョー Kyua Jō), and she is known as the Inescapable Fang. Appearance As Sabre, Mitsuki is a pale yellow humanoid saber toothed tigress who was basically dressed like a knight only without a helmet, she has a black and gold body suit with a thin layer of gray armor over top and a sword in a sheath at her side. When she was transformed into a human, Mitsuki sported wild unkempt dirty blond hair and has small fangs in her teeth. She wears an outfit that she stole from a Japanese biker gang member, which consists of a black leather jacket over a sky blue t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and boots. As Cure Jaw, TBA Personality Mostly living by a code of honor, Mitsuki joined the Bifrost in order to search for answers on the disappearance of the rest of her tribe. She never questioned her king's motives until discovering the horrible truth. After being turned into a human, her personality stayed the same for the most part. However she had some slight trust issues after the betrayal. Though her upbringing has made her stoic and steadfast, Mitsuki expressed an immature and childish excitement for Earth's warriors was often thrilled when learning of their exploits. Relationships * Gossa - As king over Ice Age World, Mitsuki felt an obligation to follow the Mammoth King's orders if only to help her find a way to free her people. * Kodai Kota - Both formed an initial rivalry due to their swordsmanship skills. However due to their difference in beliefs, Mitsuki grew to slightly resent the girl. However after she was transformed into a human, it was Kota who helped bring her back on her feet. This transformed their relationship onto that of a damiyo and their samurai with Mitsuki refereeing to Kota as "Kota-sama" * Tsubasa Yumi - TBA * Katsuki Rentaro - When she was Sabre, Mitsuki was disgusted by those from Dino World and Gnaw in particular. But after she was cursed, she began to see the fairy in a new light. Afterwards, they became friendly rivals * Kyoryusei Kanna - TBA Etymology Torago (とらご) - A play on the word tiger (虎 Tora) Mitsuki (みつき) - meaning three months A jaw is either of a pair of bones that form the framework of the mouth of vertebrate animals made up of a mandible (the upper part) and a maxilla (the lower part). Most Smilodons are known to have large fangs on their upper jaws. History Preseason Sabre was born in a land known as Ice Age World and was a member of the Tora Tribe, a race of proud feline warriors. Her father was the tribe’s chieftain and taught Sabre the ways of the sword from an early age. However, the Black Dragon Kuroryu saw the tribe as a threat to him and used his growing influence over King Gossa to convince him to exterminate them all. One day, a young Sabre returned home from an errand to find her entire village encased by a large glacier. Gossa approached her and she bowed to her king, asking what happened here. Gossa told her that the tribe was overwhelmed by an invading force lead by the Dragon King of Dino World and his men arrived too late to stop them. Sabre agreed to join Gossa in his quest to find a new home for their people, hoping she could also get some answers about why her entire race was suddenly wiped out without warning. Initial Tenure as Sabre She worked with the Bifrost from then on but found that some of the king’s orders would sometimes conflict with her own code of honor. For the same reason, she would also hesitate in finishing off the Precure even when she had the opportunity. She also developed a friendly rivalry with Saikotsu as the two warriors would constantly push each other to be the best. The Truth about the Toran Tribe As time went on, she started to grow suspicious of Gossa as she would often hear him speaking with someone she didn’t recognize and was confused by the fact that most of the Dino Spirits she’d encountered thus far were mostly peaceful creatures compared to the violent conquerors the king had described them as, not to mention that none of them had the ability to control ice in any fashion. In search of answers, Sabre snuck away one night and returned to the glacier. As she searched, she eventually noticed that the glacier contained a soldier bearing the king’s seal using the Fang Dagger, a weapon that Sabre recognized as belonging to her own tribe. Confronting Gossa with this new information the mammoth king brushed it off, admonishing Sabre for deserting her post. Sabre continued to press him however and eventually Gossa admitted that her clan was imprisoned by some of his magicians with the the same spell that encased himself in ice. He feared they were growing too powerful and would eventually overthrow him, keeping Sabre around because he felt her strength could be useful to him. Escape to Human World Furious at the deception, Sabre fought against Gossa but even though he was half encased in ice the mammoth king proved to be more than a match for the young warrior. Suddenly, Sabre was struck by a blast of dark energy that emerged from a shrine on the other side of the room. Her mind started to become hazy but she was able to retain her senses long enough to escape to the human world. She wound up collapsing in front of Kota’s house badly injured and still struggling to hold back the Black Dragon’s influence that was now slowly eating away at her mind. Despite her being an enemy and Gnaw’s protests Kota decided to take pity on the former general. However, when Sabre awoke she reacted violently, snarling at Kota that she doesn’t need her help and was a fool for placing her trust in anyone. Sabre took off and Kota went after her, noticing she was writhing in pain with black energy seeping out of her body. Finally succumbing to the Black Dragon’s power Sabre suddenly went berserk and attacked Kota, forcing her into a fight. Becoming Cure Jaw After cycling through multiple Spirit Bursts, Kota was finally able to calm the crazed warrior down when suddenly Saikotsu arrives with a massive Saurrow and what appeared to be Gossa himself. Sabre tried to attack but was too weak to move. Gossa suddenly cast a spell and transformed Sabre into a human. Gossa explained that he’d decided that the cost of Sabre’s betrayal was her identity. She would live out her days as a weak human and could never be returned to her proud Toran form even if he himself were to somehow perish. He then ordered Saikotsu to kill both Sabre and Cure Claw before the apparition faded away. Saikotsu appeared hesitant at the thought of striking down a fellow warrior, especially one who was in no condition to fight back, but his loyalty to his king won out and he ordered the Saurrow to finish them. The attack was stopped by the arrival of Gnaw and Cure Wing. Kota joined the fray but Sabre begged them to stop, saying her king had betrayed both her and her people and had used her to do horrible things. She then said her honor had been stained beyond all redemption and her only recourse left was to die in battle. Kota stopped her, asking how that would help and stating that it wouldn’t bring her people back nor would it stop the Bifrost. Gnaw chimed in as well, saying that Sabre now has a responsibility as the last of her kind to live and pass down the teachings of her race as well as use her power to fight to make sure what happened to the Tora Clan never happens to anyone else. Yumi then asked Sabre if she had a dream of her own, and if so then she should chase it with everything she has. This stirred something in the warrior’s heart and caused a Kyoryupon she was carrying to suddenly shine bright. Gnaw recognized the Spirit as one of the four Ancient Guardians that once watched over the Bifrost’s current homeland of Ice Age World. Transforming into a Precure the new Cure Jaw was able to take down the Saurrow and force Saikotsu to retreat. Sabre would later take on the name Mitsuki Torago and even enroll at Kota’s school, though she often had trouble with human customs and had a tendency to come off as overly aggressive. She also began to take an interest in the human world’s greatest champions thanks to books and videos provided to her by Yumi, often being filled with childlike glee as she read about their exploits. Mitsuki soon became very respectful to her new leader because of all her help, usually addressing her as “Kota-sama” despite the girl’s obvious embarrassment and repeated attempts to tell Mitsuki she didn’t have to. Confrontation with Saikotsu Later, Mitsuki was challenged to a duel by Saikotsu who was still furious at her for betraying them. Mitsuki tried to explain to her former comrade that Gossa has been lying to them and was responsible for imprisoning her people. Saikotsu wouldn’t listen, saying even if that was true they probably deserved it for betraying the crown. With no choice, Mitsuki clashed with her former rival. Nearby, a clawed hand could be seen flipping a Kyoryupon into the air as a lone figure watched the battle, claiming that the real show was about to begin. Meanwhile, Mitsuki and Saikotsu’s battle was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Saurrow that suddenly attacked them both. All of a sudden there was flash of light and the two found themselves floating in a white void, Mitsuki also noticed she was back in her original form as Sabre. A voice was heard and they were approached by the Ancient Smilodon Guardian Mal, along with three others resembling a mammoth, an elasmoth, and a cave bear. Introducing themselves as Tusk, Rio, and Ban they explained that they were the guardian deities who protected Ice Age World ages ago, but now the king has fallen prey to the influence of a dark force that even they cannot comprehend. They then told Sabre and Saikotsu that the two of them were among their direct descendants and as such had a chance of stopping this. They were suddenly returned to the battlefield with Mitsuki back in human form and now in possession of three new Kyoryupon. Utterly confused by what happened, Saikotsu decided to retreat for now while Mitsuki took down the Saurrow with her new powers. Suddenly, the Kyoryupon it was born from flew back into the hands of a robed figure with a dinosaur tail. The figure thanked Mitsuki for the show and said he was looking forward to fighting her one day before taking off. The Elasmoth's Last Stand Later, Saikotsu finally decided to rebel against Gossa himself and side with the Precure after learning his own people had also been wiped out by the Bifrost. However, he was followed to the human world by Kumantis and a violent battle ensued. Meanwhile, Mitsuki was on her way back to Kota’s place from the store when she heard the sounds of battle coming from nearby. Seeing the two generals fighting, she decided to transform and join her former rival. Things started to get dicey however when Yogantsume suddenly arrived as well, attacking them from behind. The other Cures eventually arrived to help as well. Saikotsu wound up protecting Mitsuki from an attack and was struck down by Kumantis. Saikotsu chuckled weakly and told Mitsuki that he failed to protect his own people but there’s still a chance to save hers. Declaring her the victor of their longstanding rivalry he told Mitsuki it was her duty now to carry on the legacy of their ancestors before succumbing to his wounds and turning to dust in her arms. Enraged, Mitsuki ordered Kota and the others to stand down. Loading the Elasmoth Kyoryupon into her Gao Pact she quietly asked Saikotsu to fight by her side once again, transforming into Elasmoth Soul and picking up the fallen general’s weapon. Combining their attacks, Mitsuki was able to force the two generals to retreat. Later she buried Saikotsu’s sword in a small grave in the woods and renewed her vow to defeat the Bifrost and free her people once and for all. Recruiting Bati Later Mitsuki experienced her first Halloween and found herself creeped out by the whole spectacle. She also kept sensing a presence following her but was unable to locate it. Interpreting this as Mitsuki having a fear of ghosts Gnaw decided to pull a prank on her and convinced Kota to help him out. They set things up in an abandoned mansion and lured Mitsuki in under the pretense that a new Dino Spirit had been located. Their plan hit a snag however when Yogantsume suddenly took them by surprise and kidnapped Kota, planning to ransom her for Gnaw’s Power Buckler and all of the Kyoryupon. Turning the props they made into Saurrows he escaped deeper into the mansion. Mitsuki and Gnaw were forced to team up and went after him when suddenly Mitsuki felt the same presence from earlier. Taking a gamble, she activated Cave Bear Soul and used Cavern Flame, suddenly forcing an Onychonycteris Spirit out of hiding. The spirit introduced himself as Bati, a former apprentice to the four Ancient Heroes. He’d heard of Mitsuki’s exploits and wanted to test her resolve. Satisfied, he lead them to where Yogantsume was hiding. They found Kota unconscious inside a cage with a massive Saurrow guarding her. The Dracorex ordered the Precure to give him what he wanted but Gnaw refused, saying it’d be much easier to just kick his scaly butt right here and now. The two attacked but the new Saurrow proved to be stronger than they anticipated. Just then, Bati showed up to help again and transformed into a new Kyoryupon for Mitsuki to use. With her new Onycho Soul, Mitsuki obtained the power of flight and used it to outmaneuver the Saurrow while Gnaw rescued Kota. The two of them joined Mitsuki and they finished off the monster together, forcing Yogantsume to retreat empty handed. Afterwards Kota thanked her friends for helping her and apologized for the deception. Mitsuki told her not to worry about it as they actually wound up being right. Gnaw commented that it seems like Mitsuki really isn’t afraid of anything. Mitsuki told them that wasn’t actually true but left before they could ask anything further. Obtaining Draco Form As it turned out, what Mitsuki feared the most was failure. After allowing her people to be frozen, being possessed by the Black Dragon, being unable to save Saikotsu, and most recently losing to Gossa; she began to question whether she really could live up to the expectations the Ancient Guardians placed upon her. While training in the woods she was suddenly approached by an old man named Yahiko who challenged her to a duel. Mitsuki accepted but lost, the old swordsman told her that it was was not her skills that had dulled but rather the strength of her heart. If a warrior loses the will to fight then even the sharpest blade cannot cut. Mitsuki knelt before him and asked to become his student so she could learn what she was missing. Yahiko accepted and proceeded to retrain Mitsuki from scratch. He asked her what she fought for, Mitsuki answered that it was to protect peace and save her people. Yahiko asked if she could truly face them the way she is right now, Mitsuki responded by knocking him flat, saying that it didn’t matter what she felt, she would save her people or die trying. Yahiko grinned at this and told her she passed, suddenly transforming back into the Dragon King and confirming Mitsuki’s suspicions. Mitsuki then got a call from Itsushiro saying that the others were in trouble. Thanking the king for helping to open her eyes Mitsuki transformed and took off. She found the others being attacked by Yogantsume once again, who proceeded to chuck his Dracorex Kyoryupon into an existing Saurrow, suddenly mutating it into a fearsome beast. Mitsuki entered the fray and fought with everything she had to protect her friends, refusing to give up even after being knocked down over and over. Suddenly her Gao Pact began to glow, spitting out a new Draco Kyoryupon. Mitsuki gladly accepted it and activated her own Draco Mode, which also appeared to completely bypass the curse Gossa placed upon her and allowed her to fight at full power once again. Easily dispatching the Saurrow, Mitsuki then turned her attention on Yogantsume and said that an honor less coward like himself could never hope to stand against her and that he should end this charade now and surrender. The Dracorex responded by creating a smokescreen and escaping. Later, the Dragon King returned to Dino World after telling Mitsuki that she was on the right track and not to lose hope again. A Warrior Redeemed After the Black Dragon’s defeat and their encounter with Cure Light, Mitsuki was given a special necklace by the Dragon King that not only allowed her to return to her original form as Sabre but also allowed her to switch between them at will and even cross over to other worlds. Understanding what he meant, Mitsuki used it to return to what remained of Ice Age World where she used Draco Form to finally free her people. After explaining everything, the Dragon King said he would help the Tora tribe settle into a new home. Timeskip 10 years later, Mitsuki decided to remain in the human world and opened her own school where she trained students in the art of the sword, including a few immigrants from her own tribe and even from Dino World. Sabre Sabre (サーベル Sāberu) is the original form of Mitsuki, back when she served under King Gossa. A noble warrior, she always fought against opponents with a level of respect and honor. During this, she has clashed with the Precure in hopes of finding the rest of the Tora Tribe. However, upon learning the truth about what happened, she was horrified by what her king had done and rebelled against her king. Sadly this ended up with her being forced to take the Deep Freeze spell which would corrupt the living when done. Afterwards, she was transformed into a human by Gossa as a form of punishment. After the Black Dragon was defeated, the Dragon King allowed her to change freely between her Bifrost form and her human form Cure Jaw "The Inescapable Fang! Cure Jaw!" 逃げられない牙！ キュアジョー！ Nigerarenai Kiba! Kyua Jō! Cure Jaw (キュアジョー Kyua Jō) is the new alter-ego of Mitsuki. As the enforcer of the Dino Spirits Precure, she harnesses the power of the smilodon. She wields a pair of daggers that are reminiscent of a smilodon's fangs and includes her old tail and fangs on the body. She can utilize various ice-based attacks in her moveset. Transformation sequence As she loads the Smilodon Kyoryupon into the back of her Gao Pact, Mitsuki removes it from her belt holster and cause a spiritual projection of a smilodon to appear before her. From there, the Dino Spirit roars to the sky and freezing parts of the girl solid before pressing the button, shouting "Fossil Break!", and causing the Dino Spirit to enter her body and breaking the ice away all at once, revealing her Precure outfit in the process. From there, she creates her daggers and introduce herself Mammoth Soul Mammoth Soul (マンモス魂 Manmosu Tamashī) is one of the four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Jaw can utilize. With the Mammoth Kyoryupon, she gains a small sword and a shield that allows her to lift large objects thanks to the tusks attached to the front. This form's finisher is the Trunk Torrent Elasmoth Soul Elasmoth Soul (エラスモス魂 '' Erasumosu'' Tamashī) is one of the four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Jaw can utilize. With the Elasmoth Kyoryupon, she can create drills around her arms and legs which grants her the ability to dig underground. This form's finisher is Fissure Drill Cave Bear Soul Cave Bear Soul (洞窟クマ魂 '' Dōkutsu Kuma'' Tamashī) is one of the four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Jaw can utilize. With the Cave Bear Kyoryupon, she gains a pair of claws that allow her to create fire from her palms. This form's finisher is the Cavern Flame Onycho Soul Onycho Soul (洞窟クマ魂 '' Dōkutsu Kuma'' Tamashī) is one of the four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Jaw can utilize. With the Onycho Kyoryupon, she gains a pair of swords that can attach to her back and allow her to fly. This form's finisher is the Sonic Screech Draco Soul Draco Soul (竜魂 Ryū Tamashī) is Cure Jaw's Upgraded form, which is based off of the oriental dragon. This form grants her the powers of all of her previous four Spirit Bursts, but also fully bypasses the curse put upon her and allow her to fight her opponents at full strength. This form's finisher is the Infinity Sword. Attacks * Tiger Break (タイガーブレイク Taigā Bureiku) - Her solo finisher with the Smilodon Kyoryupon, where she dashes at her enemy head on, slashing them in two with a single strike * Trunk Torrent (トランクトレント Toranku Torento) - Her solo finisher with the Mammoth Kyoryupon in which she combines her sword and shield to create a cannon that fires a jet of pressurized water * Fissure Drill (割れ目ドリル Wareme Doriru) - Her solo finisher with the Elasmoth Kyoryupon that has her creating a large drill from her left arm that she thrusts into her opponent * Cavern Flame (洞窟の炎 Dōkutsu no Honō) - Her solo finisher with the Cave Bear Kyoryupon, this has her create a large burst of flames to throw at the opponent * Sonic Screech (ソニックスクリーチ Sonikku Sukurīchi) - Her solo finisher with the Onycho Kyoryupon, where she flies into the air and delivers a huge burst of sonic noise * Infinity Sword (無限の剣 Mugen no Ken) - Her solo finisher while in Draco Form, which has her send out a wave of blades that all converge on her target, slashing them in all directions * Ancient Rhythm (古代のリズム Kodai no Rizumu) - Her first team attack where she, Cure Claw, Cure Wing, and Cure Horn all combine their attacks into a massive wave that shoots towards the enemy * Mesozoic Strike (中生代ストライク Chūseidai Sutoraiku) - Her second team attack where all 5 Cures charge forward with elementally charged auras before landing a series of attacks on the opponent. * Colorful Inferno (カラフルなインフェルノ Karafuruna Inferuno) - Her third group attack where, in Draco Form, all 5 Cures combine their powers into a massive 5 color fireball attack. * Dinosaur Carnival (恐竜のカーニバル Kyōryū no Kānibaru) - A special attack only used in episode 46. Combines the powers of the 5 Cures plus all of the Dino Spirits into a huge wall of light that slams into their opponent at high speed. Trivia * While not intentional, Mitsuki does shares some similarities with Siren as both were once cat-themed villains before they changed sides and became the third member of their respective teams. ** She also shares some aspects of Yuni as they are both the last of their kind and wish to free their people from their current plight * Much like her base form, nearly all of her transformations are based on extinct mammals rather than dinosaurs like the rest of her team. The only exception being her Draco form.Category:Stubs Category:Dino Spirits Precure Category:Main Cures Category:Reformed Villains